Stalker
A Stalker is defined as one who engages in the act of stalking another individual. Legal Definition Stalking may involve the unwanted attention, harassment or the following or watching another individual. Depending on the degree of stalking, it may or may not be considered a crime. There are actually quite a few cities in which the act of stalking (as legally defined) is not a crime. New York City is one example. Psychological Definition In psychology, a stalker may believe that his or her victim(s) have genuine feelings for them, and may try passive means to get noticed. These may include harmless acts such as sending flowers or constantly "bumping" into the person on the street. While these actions may cause discomfort or fear in the victim, these types of stalkers are generally harmless. In extreme cases, the stalker may crave the feelings of fear that the victim(s) may express. He or she may repeatedly try to make contact, after being asked not to or send unusual gifts (e.g. nude photos of themselves, or compromising photos of the victim). These tactics are usually shown in stalkers who want their victims to know they are being watched. Types of Stalkers *''Rejected'' stalkers pursue their victims in order to reverse, correct, or avenge a rejection (e.g. divorce, separation, termination). *''Resentful'' stalkers pursue a vendetta because of a sense of grievance against the victims – motivated mainly by the desire to frighten and distress the victim. *''Intimacy'' seekers seek to establish an intimate, loving relationship with their victim. To them, the victim is a long-sought-after soul-mate, and they were 'meant' to be together. *''Incompetent'' suitors, despite poor social or courting skills, have a fixation, or in some cases a sense of entitlement to an intimate relationship with those who have attracted their amorous interest. Their victims are most often already in a dating relationship with someone else. *''Predatory'' stalkers spy on the victim in order to prepare and plan an attack – either sexual or political – on the victim. On Criminal Minds *Season One: **Franklin Graney ("Plain Sight") - Predatory **Vincent Shyer ("Broken Mirror") - Intimacy **Walter Kern ("Unfinished Business") - Predatory **Maggie Lowe ("Somebody's Watching") - Intimacy **Mark Gregory ("Charm and Harm") - Rejected **Randall Garner ("The Fisher King, Part 1" and "The Fisher King, Part 2") - Predatory *Season Two: **William Lee ("Aftermath") - Intimacy **Frank Breitkopf ("No Way Out" and "No Way Out II") - Incompetent **Roy Woodridge ("Distress") - Predatory **Vincent Stiles ("Ashes and Dust") - Predatory *Season Three: **Max Poole ("About Face") - Predatory **Jason Clark Battle ("Penelope") - Predatory **Mike Hicks ("The Crossing") - Intimacy *Season Four: **Gary Michaels ("Memoriam") - Predatory **Henry Grace ("Masterpiece") - Predatory **Animal ("Brothers in Arms") - Predatory **George Foyet ("Omnivore", "To Hell and Back, part 2", "Nameless, Faceless", "100", and "Route 66") - Unknown **Ian Coakley ("Roadkill") - Predatory *Season Five: **Patrick Meyers ("Nameless, Faceless") - Resentful **Joe Belser ("The Slave of Duty") - Incompetent **John Vincent Bell ("The Fight") - Predatory **Robert Johnson ("The Internet Is Forever") - Predatory *Season Six: **Colby Bachner ("Remembrance of Things Past") - Predatory **Kaman Scott ("Devil's Night") - Resentful **Jane Gould ("Today I Do") - Incompetent **Greg Phinney ("The Stranger") - Predatory *Season Seven: **Ben Bradstone ("Proof") - Rejected **George Kelling ("From Childhood's Hour") - Unknown **Bill Rogers ("Hope") - Intimacy **Caleb Rossmore - Intimacy **Hamilton Bartholomew ("Unknown Subject") - Predatory **Malcolm Ford ("The Company") - Predatory **Dylan Kohler ("Divining Rod") - Predatory **Thomas Yates (“Profiling 101” and “Profiling 202”) - Predatory *Season Eight: **John Curtis ("The Silencer", "The Apprenticeship", "Magnificent Light", "Zugzwang", "Broken", "Carbon Copy", "Brothers Hotchner", and "The Replicator") - Resentful **Arthur Rykov ("Through the Looking Glass") - Resentful **Diane Turner ("Zugzwang") - Rejected **Donnie Bidwell ("Carbon Copy") - Predatory **Mark Jackson ("The Gathering") - Predatory **Peter Harper ("The Gathering") - Incompetent **Tory Chapman ("Pay It Forward") - Predatory **Johnny Ray Covey ("Nanny Dearest") - Predatory **Phillip Connor ("#6") - Rejected /''Predatory'' *Season Nine: **Leland Duncan ("In The Blood") - Predatory **Tanner Johnson ("Gatekeeper") - Predatory **Daniel Milworth ("The Caller") - Predatory **Ronald James Underwood ("Bully") - Resentful **Sheila Harrison ("What Happens in Mecklinburg") - Resentful **Bill Harding ("Fatal") - Predatory *Season Ten: **Alex Zorgen ("X" and "The Hunt") - Predatory **Kyle Zorgen ("X", "The Boys of Sudworth Place", "Scream", "Protection", and "The Hunt") - Predatory **Steven Parkett ("X") - Incompetent **Justin Leu ("Burn") - Predatory **William Pratt ("Hashtag") - Predatory **Donnie Mallick ("Nelson's Sparrow") - Predatory **Patrick Murphy ("Breath Play") - Predatory **Peter Lewis ("Mr. Scratch", "The Crimson King", "Mirror Image", "True North", "Red Light" and "Wheels Up") - Resentful /''Predatory'' **Miles Hendrick ("The Hunt") - Unknown *Season Eleven **Mitchell Crossford ("The Witness") - Predatory **Matt Franks ("Pariahville") - Predatory **Chazz Montolo ("A Beautiful Disaster") - Predatory *Season Twelve **Kyle Ecklund ("The Anti-Terrorism Squad") - Resentful **Bryce Jarvis ("Surface Tension") - Predatory **Jonathan Rhodes ("Collision Course") - Predatory /''Rejected'' **Alan Crawford ("Alpha Male") - Resentful **Lindsey Vaughn ("Unforgettable", "Green Light", and "Red Light") - Predatory *Season Thirteen **William Lynch ("To A Better Place") - Incompetent **Gabriel Merza ("Blue Angel") - Predatory **Jeffrey Whitfield ("Neon Terror") - Predatory **Rafael Taveras ("Cure") - Predatory **Mark Henshaw ("All You Can Eat") - Resentful **Caleb Sands ("Mixed Signals") - Predatory **The Believers ("Believer") - Predatory Real World *Robert John Bardo - Stalked actress Rebecca Schaeffer, who he later killed. *John Wilkes Booth - Stalked 16th President of the United States Abraham Lincoln months before assassinating him. *Mark David Chapman - Stalked British musician John Lennon for at least three days before murdering him. *Richard Farley - Stalked coworker Laura Black, who he later wounded during a massacre. *John Hinckley, Jr. - Stalked actress Jodie Foster and 39th President of the United States Jimmy Carter. *Richard Pavlick - Stalked President-elect John F. Kennedy with the intent of assassinating him in a suicide bombing. *Charles J. Guiteau - Stalked President James Garfield and his wife before assassinating him. Resources/External Links *DSM-IV-TR® Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders *Stalking Category:Criminal Pathology